


The Dance Lesson

by vivilove



Series: Valentine Moments [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Mother-Son Relationship, School Dances, Valentine's Day, sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: There's going to be a dance at school this Valentine's Day.  Sansa is excited...Jon is not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote a more mature addition to this series today but I wasn't completely satisfied with it and wasn't sure I was ready to age them up to that yet. This may be the last entry in this series with a 'General Audience' rating.

When the principal made the announcement about the Valentine’s Dance that was being held this year at Castle Black Junior High, Sansa Stark immediately flushed with pleasure in the hopes that Jon Snow would take her to the dance. She was practically skipping down the hall to her first period class and couldn’t wait to see Jon at lunch time. They were going to have such a good time!

Jon, on the other hand, heard the announcement and gave an audible groan knowing that Sansa would want to go to the dance and expect him to take her. He hated dancing…or rather he hated the idea of dancing. At least, he thought he did. He had not personally done much dancing and the thoughts of doing so now in front of his fellow classmates was more than a little intimidating. He liked seeing Sansa dance back when she was still taking ballet, but that was different. She was a girl. Dancing just seemed to come naturally to her. But, Jon could think up a great many things he’d rather do than go to a dance, even unpleasant things like going to the dentist or writing a paper.

He wasn’t alone in not being thrilled with the notion of a dance. His good friend, Sam Tarly, had broke out in a cold sweat when the other kids in physical science started discussing it. His best friend, Robb Stark, wasn’t a bit phased however. _Naturally…nothing bothers Robb._ Jon knew that wasn’t quite true. Robb had been more than a little perturbed when he’d discovered Jon and Sansa up in their old fort last year on Valentine’s Day and made a pretty good guess at what they’d been doing. He’d gotten over it though.

 _“If someone’s going to kiss my sister, I guess I can stomach the idea of it being you better than most of the guys at school,”_ Robb had said the next day.

In her own first period class, Sansa and her friend, Margaery Tyrell, were eagerly discussing the upcoming dance with some of the other girls. Sansa asked Margaery whether she should wear her red-heart sweater and jeans or just go ahead and break out her new blue dress that Mom had bought her at Christmas.

“The dress,” Margaery had replied at once. “You’ll look terrific and Jon won’t know what hit him.”

Sansa sighed and started making a mental list of the songs she’d like to slow dance to with Jon.

Their lunch periods overlapped so Sansa and Jon often sat with Robb and his girlfriend, Jeyne. Jon looked at the unappetizing pizza square that he’d bought in the cafeteria and sighed heavily. Sansa and Jeyne were chatting away about the dance and Robb was joining in the discussion some. Sansa heard his sigh and knocked her shoulder into his.

“What is it?” she asked.

She looked so happy, her blue eyes were twinkling and her face seemed to glow a bit from the excitement. He couldn’t tell her. He didn’t want to see her looking sad just because he couldn’t dance.

“Nothing, I don’t like the pizza is all. So, um…would you want to go to the dance with me?”

“Yes, Jon,” she said eagerly, handing him half of her ham sandwich.

“What should I wear?” he asked.

She happily told him that he could wear whatever he liked but she really liked him in his black sweater and blue jeans. Jon ate the half a sandwich she gave him and tried to bury the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

When he got home that afternoon, his mom was unexpectedly home from work earlier than usual. He still went over to the Starks most afternoons but he was 13 now and he often did his homework at home before heading over to hang out with the Starks until she got home. They greeted each other and Jon did his homework. He ran next door to let Mrs. Stark know that he’d be eating at home tonight and went back just as his mom was dishing up some dinner.

As Jon sat there mechanically eating his baked chicken and broccoli casserole, his mom looked him over closely. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“Um, nothing, mom.” Seeing her incredulous look he then said, “I don’t know.”

“ _I_ know…something’s wrong,” she said.

Lyanna might not be able to be home with him as much as she liked. She might not be able to afford to give him everything she’d like for him to have but she knew her son and knew when he was troubled.

Jon looked up from his plate at his mom and mumbled, “There’s a dance at school Friday night for Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh! That’s terrific. I’ll bet I know which pretty girl will want to dance with you,” she said in a sing-song voice. Her son’s disgruntled expression caused her a small bit of concern. _I hope they’ve not had a fight_. “At least I hope she’ll want to dance with you.”

“She does. She’s really excited about the dance.”

 _Okay then_ … “And you’re not?”

“No. I mean, I want to go for Sansa but…I don’t know how to dance,” he said looking down at the floor now.

“Well, no one says you have to have the greatest moves. I’ll bet Sansa would be happy if you’d just slow dance with her.”

Jon felt his face getting hot and rubbed at the back of his neck. He didn’t think he could keep talking about this with his mother. He started picking at his dinner again but then his mom got up and held her hand out to him.

“Come here,” she said, pulling him to his feet. She led him to the center of the kitchen and turned on her old, portable radio.

_‘Dance with me, I want to be your partner,_

_Can’t you see the music is just starting,_

_Night is falling, and I am falling,_

_Dance with me’_

She had to stifle her laughter when she saw the mortified expression on his face. She probably would’ve had the same expression on her face at his age but she wanted to help if she could.

“Come on now…don’t be shy. No one’s here but us and I promise there are no hidden cameras in our kitchen.”

“Mom…”

“Don’t make me beg, Jon.”

He walked over to her with his hands shoved in his pockets now. She stuck her tongue out at him and made him smile before she took his arms and placed them on her shoulders. She was still a couple of inches taller than him but not much now.

“Slow dancing is easy, Jon. You hold on to her, she holds on to you and you just sway back and forth. It’s as easy as posting a letter in the mail.”

He smiled at her a bit more genuinely this time and started to move with her. After a couple of songs and a couple of pointers, Lyanna let her 13-year-old son flee to his room for a little while before she called him back down to help clean up the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

“Do you think he’ll like it?” Sansa asked her mother as her mom finished curling the ends of her hair.

“You look beautiful, sweetheart. He’ll love it.”

“I don’t even know if he likes to dance. I didn’t even ask him. Oh…what if he hates it and has a terrible time and he’s upset that I…”

“Sansa…he asked you to go with him. I’m sure you’ll both have a good time. Just don’t put a lot of pressure on him about dancing. Some boys don’t care much for it…or men for that matter,” she finished thinking of her own husband.

It was Valentine’s night and Jon was supposed to be over in a few minutes so her mom could drive him and her and Robb to the dance. When she heard the knock at the door, she bolted up from her mom’s vanity table but her father was already at the door. She smiled when she saw he was wearing his black sweater and jeans and she liked the way his eyes lit up when he saw her in her blue dress.

“You look really pretty,” he said quietly as he handed her a rose.

“Thank you,” she said sniffing her rose. “You look really nice, too.”

“Come on, people! Let’s roll!” Robb was shouting as he came bounding down the stairs.

Robb rode up front with Mom and Jon held her hand in the backseat all the way to the school.

“I hope this is okay,” Sansa whispered as they got closer to the school.

“It’s great,” he said. “I’m with you. But Sansa…I can really only dance to the slow songs.”

“That’s okay. Those are my favorite.”

Sansa could not be happier than when he held her that night and swayed to the music with her. He’d started with his hands on her shoulders but then moved them down to her waist. He’d started with about a foot between them but pulled her closer with every new slow song the DJ played. Jon had to admit that he’d had a surprisingly good time, too. And, when he got dropped off at his house that night, he was sure to thank his dance instructor with a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> If you really like the fluffy sweet stuff, let me know and I'll try to come up with another childhood entry.
> 
> If you're ready for sexier times, let me know that instead;-)
> 
> Lyrics from 'Dance With Me' by Orleans.


End file.
